Matchmaker
by HaiEmma
Summary: No longer a one shot! A Shugo Chara Crossover 3 After May stops traveling with Ash, Brock, and her little brother, Max, she travels with her Coordinator friends. Going through random adventures together, and possibly some love, slowly blooming. Not likely there will be a lemon because they are about 16, or something... Just picture them drawn in Anime style, like Shugo Chara. DOKI
1. The Harley Games

**Chapter 1  
The Harley Games!**

* * *

"Hello! Yes! Tonight is the Harley Flickermen show! Hahahaha! Now we will see the highlights of the games! When May and Drew from District Lame-os! The district nobody cares about! They started making out in the cave, until the dah-ling Solidad came in and killed them both! May started crying while she was dying, when Drew died early after being stabbed in the heart, Solidad left, LIKE A GRACEFUL WARRIOR! May started to makeout with a dead corpse! Desperate, right!? She then died while kissing him, and Solidad was claimed the Victor of the 169th Harley Games!" Harley announced, crushing cheesedoll May and Drew.

"Harley! Stop killing us in your fantasy!" May complains. "Yea, could you like help me...?" Drew winces, as May is holding him up by the shirt collar. "You fault for saying that; May is lucky she can kiss him in his fantasy" Solidad says. "Fine!" Harley and Solidad take a hold of May, as Drew hangs onto the counter. May finally unhands him after Harley threatens to give her a wet willy **(Licking a finger and sticking it in someone's ear)**.  
"And By the way... Katniss and Peeta's rebellion made the games stop at 75th" May rolls her eyes. Harley, once again does an overly dramatic shocked face.

May then gets an evil idea. She walks casually over to Harley's cookies he just made, and grabs Cheesedoll-Harley Flickermen. Harley notices this right away. "May!? What are you doing!?" Harley acts innocently dramatic. She holds Cheese-Harley Flickermen up to her mouth. "Don't you dare..." He now sounds evil. "Oh... I will..." May says evilly, dramatic back. They start staring at each other, while Drew and Solidad watch for their own amusement.

"What do you want?" Harley asks. "Oh, I don't know...- AN APOLOGY AND A CHANGE OF STORY- WHERE I DONT KISS DREW- WHERE THE HUNGER GAMES GETS CANCELED DUE TO THE REBELLION OF MAY MAPLE!" May demands. "Maple?" Drew asks.

"Oh- SHUT IT!- Second thought- How about Drew dies instead" May says, frustrated, pointing a finger at Drew. "Okay, okay, calm down, Maple" Drew says. "Oh, is that what your calling me now!?"

"ENOUGH!" Harley yells, snapping the cheese doll out of May's hands.  
"After May successfully killed Drew and Solidad, the game makers were coming in the aircraft to pick her up, until a meteorite came and killed her, sent by Drew's fan girls." Harley says. May's eye starts twitching. "Hey, you still won, technically" Harley says innocently. "Fine" May surrenders, she goes to the other room with Solidad and plops on the couch beside her.

They were in a hotel and got the best suite ever, this is their last night there, so they are just TRYING to have a good time. May starts to rub her temples from yelling and seeing Harley. They were all going to travel together, since Ash and Brock are gone, and Max is helping out at Dad's gym. May knew she could go see Max and her family, since Max is turning 10 soon to get his first Pokémon.

Solidad was about to say something, but she then stopped when she saw Harley and Drew walk in. "So what were you saying, Solidad?" May asks. "Oh, it can wait" Solidad replied, sweetly. Harley and Drew looked at each other, then at May, then to Solidad. May shrugged.

"I am so bored!" May says, frustrated. "Someone is in a tude" Harley says, sitting beside May. May rolled her eyes. "Well we got like 5 hours till we go to sleep for tomorrow, and THERE IS NOTHING TO DOOOOOO..."  
"Your always so impatient" Drew says. Solidad nods, hesitantly at Drew's comment. "I cant help it! Can we, like, go swimming or something?" May asks. "That's a good idea" Solidad says, happy to do anything since she is incredibly bored too. "You just want to see me with no shirt on" Drew says. "I could care less, I see Harley's belly button everyday, surprisingly clean." May says, patting his belly. Solidad, Harley and May giggle while Drew isn't really one to laugh at something like that.

* * *

After they get at the indoor pool, Harley and Solidad jump in together, causing big splashes everywhere, splashing everyone and making them leave. "Yay! Private pool!" May yells, jumping in.

"No seeing old lady's wrinkly bellies, hairy guy's chest!" May floats on her raft, laying down, closing her eyes, with Drew right behind her, not noticing him. Drew flips her over, causing her to sink and speeding back up. "Drew!" She yells, splashing him, while he laughs. May stops splashing Drew when he swims away, she was about to swim after him until she noticed there is no lifeguard. Not even a chair for them or ANYTHING.

She got out of the pool while the others went to the hot tub area IN the pool. May looked in her bag and got out Wartortle. She would have got out her other Pokémon but most of them hate water and cant swim. Pokémon aren't even allowed in the pool but nobody was around, and Wartortle can easily hide. She and Wartortle went to the hot tub area where the others were.

"May, are you crazy?" Drew asked. "Maybe so, but come on, your such a goody-goody!" May replies, poking him in the forehead. Solidad pats Wartortle's head, and Wartortle seems to like her already.

Even though May is trying to be a rebel with her Pokémon, she is scared she might be caught and keeps looking behind her and everywhere in case. "Oh, so now your scared if you get caught?" Drew asks. "N-no" May stammers. Drew smirks, May can never lie to him, he knows that. "What!?" May asks. "Oh nothing"  
"Stop acting smug and tell me!" May crashes her hands on the water making a huge splash in Drew's face.

"Guys... Have you noticed the time?" Solidad asks. "Yea! Of course I did! We have to go now or we will be late for the Reaping!" Harley takes Drew and May by the elbows, getting them out of the pool. He is impressively strong. "Waah!" May squeaks, as Harley pulls her, almost throwing her back in the water. Harley spins May and Drew on a bench where they kept their bags, with Wartortle getting out of the water too.

"Wartortle, return" May commands, with a flash and Wartortle inside the Pokéball. She gently puts Wartortle in her bag along with her other Pokémon. "Reaping?" Drew asks. "Hunger Games thing" May says. "Oh..." Drew rolls his eyes. "You obviously wouldn't understand, Hunger Games fans would only know, and your just one of those wannabe Twilight fans" May says in a mock Drew voice. "Whatever, wannabe Coordinator" Drew teases. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!" May says, roughly taking her bag, to go change in the change room.

"Drew, you suck at talking to the ladies" Harley says. "And your good at it?" Drew asks, sounding cranky now. "Well, geez, Drew! If you wanted my help you could have said so!" Harley's jaw drops and he puts a hand over his mouth. "I don't want your help" Drew says calmly. "Oh Drew! So stubborn and childish as usual!" Harley says, putting his arm around him.

"Uhh... I'll leave you two alone" Solidad says, grabbing her bag and heading the direction May went to. "No! Solidad-wait-I!" Drew sighs as Harley and him walk to the boys change room. "I hate you" Drew says. "I know! I love you all like a big happy family we are!" Harley exclaims cheerfully.

* * *

"Solidad, how are you changed so fast!?" May asks, with her shirt on upside down, but her pants on. "I dunno" She answers. May sighs with frustration. "I hate changing right when you get out of the pool" May complains. "Just hurry up, we have to wait for you outside, it's like 10:45 and if you go back alone, something bad might happen" She says the last part like Harley. May giggles. "Oh, stop trying to scare me"  
Solidad walks out of the changing room, while May tries to get her shirt on right. The door creaks open, she expects to see Solidad again but then sees a flash of green. May shrieks, embarrassing...

"Drew!" May yells, quickly covering herself with her bag.

"Nope! It's just me, honey" Harley pops his head in. "But, I bet you wish it was Drew since.. Yea..." "Harley! Get out!" May throws a bar of soap at him. "Ahh!" Harley shrieks and slams the door before it can hit him, and is back outside, where May is now safe from people seeing her.

"Gosh, do people ever knock anymore?" May asks herself.

**Outside the change rooms**

"Harley, why did you do that to the poor girl, you may have scarred her for life" Solidad scolds. "Well I wanted to tell her that we were gonna leave, so when she comes out, she would wonder where we are and that's where Drew comes." Harley replies.  
"Were doing that? I was just joking"  
"Well it was a good idea! You know how stubborn Drew is, he should at least have some alone time with HER and maybe something will happen" Harley uses air quotes around 'her'.  
"Fine, but what if something happens to them?" Solidad asks worried.  
"THEY WILL BE FINE! IT'S ONLY 11:00 PM, WHAT IS THE WORSE THAT CAN HAPPEN!?"  
"They get kidnapped in the mysterious land of... DARKNESS." Solidad makes her voice sound like Darth Vader at the word; Darkness.  
"Solidad! Lets just go! We'll stay up until they come back, okay?"  
"Fine..." Harley grabs Solidad by the hand when they hear May coming out of the change room then start running.

May looks around curiously. "Harley" She mumbles. All she knows is that Harley and Solidad were done changing. But what about Drew? If she waited here too long she could be there all night. But if she goes, she was just scared to go alone. She decides to grow up and go alone. She can do this. She was just paranoid cause of a certain pink haired girl. She was about to turn at the corner until she heard footsteps. Making her jump and grow scared. She felt something touch her shoulder and whipped around.

"Drew, don't scare me like that" She says softly, since she is still scared. "That's the first time I ever heard you talk quiet" Drew teases. May says nothing and turns back around, keep walking and looking at the ground. Drew notices this and smirks, that smug way he does. May gets goose bumps from being cold, she looks at her fingers and they are winkled from the pool. She then looks at Drew's hands, which are hanging down at his side, they are wrinkly too.

Drew pushes open the door, with May following behind. She stops when she sees him holding it open. "What? I can still be nice" Drew says, flicking his hair. May walks through, not making eye contact. They start walking to the elevator.

"Why aren't you talking? You okay?" Drew asks, with a bit of teasing in his voice. "I am just cold" May says, pushing the elevator button. She and Drew stand in the elevator alone. "Your scared aren't you?" Drew asks. "N-no! Of course not" May stammers once again. "May, you cant lie to me" Drew says, looking her straight in the eye. May keeps looking down, but her curiosity gets the best of her and she looks up into his eyes. They both resist the urge to kiss by looking away.

Finally, the elevator door opens, right at their floor. They rush to their room, which is already unlocked. They see Harley and Solidad on the couch. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" May yells. "Shh... People next door can hear you stomping, honey, they will think we are raising a bunch of Ryhorns here... Or mini May's" Harley says, putting a finger over her mouth. May opens her mouth and bites his finger. "Release!" Solidad and Drew yells, pulling on May. "Ahh! That's making it worse!" Harley screams.

They then hear a THUD on the room next door. "SHUT UP OVER THERE!" They hear somebody yell. "YOU SHUT UP!" The three friends yell back. "Sorry, sweetie! Let me give you a cookie!" Harley says, with May finally releasing his finger. He grabs his basket full of cookies and knocks on their door. May closes the door softly and leans her back against it. "Someone has anger issues" Drew teases. "More like Harley issues"

"And then Harley Flickermen interviews the Victor; Harley" They hear Harley say next door. "Ughh!" They all sigh.

* * *

May wakes up, drowsy on the couch. 'Why aren't I in my room?' she thinks to herself. Her hair messy, and in her face, with blankets on her and one pillow, and a pack of ice on her head, where it hurts. She goes on her stomach and holds herself up on her elbows. They couldn't have left without her, again, Solidad's cellphone is still here, Harley's cookies and apron, and Drew might be out training, she doesn't see anything that belongs to him.

"Solidad?" She asks, in the empty room. Everything looks clean except the couch that she is left on. She gets up but feels dizzy when she does. She goes near the table by the couch and stables herself, rubbing her head, she goes over to the kitchen, wobbling but keeping balance. She looks at her cellphone while she rubs the sleep out of her eye. _9:34..._

She gets startled when she turns around, seeing Solidad walking into the room. "Solidad, what happened last night?" May asks. "Oh... Yea... Umm" Solidad flashes a nervous smile, along with a nervous laugh.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Solidad's POV_**

_Harley ran in screaming, making you fall down from leaning on the door, but luckily Drew caught you. you started to blush, but quickly pushed him off. The stranger next door comes in with an empty bottle of wine, raising it in the air, trying to hit Harley. When Harley gets chased, he ran around you. _

_"Hey, look over there" Harley says, innocently, he pointed behind you, but you and the stranger both look. The stranger looks back right after you did, so when you were looking at Harley, she hit you in the head with the bottle. She then ran out, gasping, because she quoted. "O=mi-gosh! Sorry! Your too cute to be hit in the head like that!" Then ran out, after the bottle broke on your head you passed out._

**_Flash Back Over_**

Nobody's POV

May looks amazed at what happened. "No wonder it hurts." She said, poking it again. Solidad picks up the ice that was left on the couch and puts it back in the freezer. "It doesn't sound like me to blush at Drew catching me" May says, Solidad giggles. "Keep telling that to yourself, cause we could all see you were blushing"  
May rolls her eyes. She sees Drew come in, he stares at her, not at her messy hair, not at the small bump at the corner of her forehead, but of something more embarrassing. "What?" May finally asks. Drew starts to snicker, then it turns into a chuckle, to a laugh. Waking up Harley he comes outside and starts laughing too. "WHAT!?" May asks again. She turns around to see Solidad giggle.

Once they all stop laughing from a laugh attack they finally tell her. "You have drool on your face" Drew answers. May wipes around her mouth, desperately, more then she needs to wipe. "That's what we were laughing about? I was laughing about her hair, her face, her tiny little wrist, and that little bump she got last night on her forehead, maybe the drool too but... COME ON SHES A MESS!" Harley laughs, insanely.

* * *

Solidad and May stand up and Solidad walks her to her bed room to brush her hair. As she brushes, it barely hurts, but there are occasional knots. "Solidad, your kind of like a big sister to me" May says. "Aww, thanks. I always saw you as a little sister, too" Solidad replies. "So, what's Harley to you then?" Solidad asks. "A big brother who is more annoying then my real little brother" May jokes. "And... Drew?" Solidad asks, gently trying to brush through a knot. "Drew...? Uhhh" May thinks for a while, playing with her charm bracelet. "Lemme guess, a boy friend, or a child hood friend you have a puppy crush on?" Solidad teases. "No way! Second thought, Harley is the older friend who comes around to annoy me around the house, then when he sees you he flirts with you just like how Brock flirts with every girl he sees" May says, making Solidad hardly blush. "Whatever you say" Solidad says, trying to sound like Harley. And she does.

Solidad comes out of her bedroom, letting May have some time alone to get dressed and pack up for their journey. May stares at the rose Drew gave her, that she put on a vase by her bed. _Why did I keep that? _She asks herself. After changing into her old red outfit, instead of her orange, for the sake of making Harley happy after she heard him cry outside her room, faking of course, but she just wanted to make him happy, since she is in a good mood for once. She picks the rose up from the vase and puts it in her bag, where it wont get damaged. She opened the door and saw them waiting at the door for her. "Sorry!" She says, putting on her bandana.

"O MY GOSH, MAY! WE CAN BE TWINS AGAIN!" Harley says, lifting her up and hugging him. "Harley..." May starts. "What is it, honey?" He asks. "I cant breath" May says, running out of air. "I cant either!" He hugs tighter. "I think I might..." May starts to get dizzy again and her eyes grow heavy. Her face is also starting to grow red. "Okay, that's enough, Harley" Solidad says. "Oh, right! We better get moving" Harley says, realising her. May almost loosing her own balance, she balances herself on the counter, making sure Drew couldn't catch her this time, if he was anyway. May then realises how clumsy she is! How many times has Drew had to catch her? More then once.

* * *

Once they check out of the hotel and outside into the hot air, they start to walk, silently. "So, where we going first?" Drew finally asks. "Hm... Were in Oldale town, but we're pretty close to Slateport City and Petalburg City... We should visit one of you" Solidad says, looking at Harley and May. "Uhh! You- Umm" May stutters. She doesn't want to go visit Harley, it's going to be creepy, and she knows she will get embarrassed in front of her friends, her family. "Let's just go to May's house" Harley says. May nods without thinking. She doesn't want Harley to know EXACTLY what house she lives in. I guess she will have to blind fold him.

One Route 201 they are so close to Petalburg city, but they are already worn out, from the trainers and wild Pokémon. "Why... ARE THERE SO MANY TRAINERS!?" Drew asks crankily. May shrugs, she looks fit, and fresh, she is probably used to it. They finally get to her house and she sighs when they stop at the door, Harley blind folded is getting excited, May is scared he might peak.

She rings on the door bell, and her little brother answers it, shocked to see Drew and Harley, and someone he never met before, but knows that she beat May in the grand festival. "Hey, Max!" May hugs her little brother, who grew so much, he is tall up to her shoulder. He kind of looks like Drew and Ash in a way, to May somehow. His clothes are different.

"Are mom and dad home?" May asks. "Mom is, but not dad. He's at the gym" Max says. May isn't surprised, but she does feel bad she hardly gets to see her father. A look of sadness washes on her face but Max doesn't see it in time, when she changes her expression. "Okay, you know Drew, Harley and Solidad, right?" May asks. "Yup, kinda hard to forget" Max says, hinting a bit of teasing. "Can we come in?" May asks. Max nods and moves out of the way, he seems a bit crept out, seeing Harley's hips wiggle in front of him, how tall he is.

Solidad and Drew politely sit down while Harley remains standing, waiting to take off his blind fold. Taping his foot, annoyed, crossing his arms. "Oh, yea" May says, giggling, going on her tip toes and almost jumping to get his blind fold off. Harley doesn't say anything, as he goes to sit beside Drew. Max calls his mom downstairs and she comes in, with an apron on, from baking cookies. Caroline (May and Max's Mother) stares at Harley and Drew. Hearing about them a lot. Solidad, looked so sweet to her, she gave her a gentle smile. Then smiled at May teasingly, when the others began to talk amongst themselves.

Later, May was called into the kitchen, to help her mother prepare some things. "So, Harley again?" Her mother asks, not like anyone can hear them from the other room, over the talking and loud sounds from the dishes. "Well, he's okay now that I'm traveling with Drew and Solidad" May replies.

"Okay, just be careful. And what about that Drew, your always telling me about?" Her mother asks. "Well... I-Err! He kind of teases me, still gives me roses and he's basically the same, smug and..." May's voice trails off at what's she's about to say and blushes, her mother catches this even without looking. "Oh, honey , this is your first crush" She hugs her. "N-no! Its not like that!" May says, giggling. "Whatever you say" Her mother says.

_'Why does everyone think I like Drew!? Where did they even get this idea? If anything Drew likes me'_ May thinks to herself. Her mother dismisses her when May has done enough. She sits on the couch beside Drew and Solidad, when her fingers hurt from cooking. Harley keeps talking too fast and too much for everyone to understand what he's saying. May cant help but think of her father, she just wishes he was here. The 5 people decide to go outside onto the patio. Caroline made Hamburgers, some salad, mashed potatoes, and some other things. "You didn't have to go all out with food" Solidad says. "No, its okay, it has been a bit weird with just Max here, Norman at the gym, and May hardly around- That reminds me, May, someone wants to see you" Caroline says. May gives her a questioning look. Caroline rushes inside and comes back out with a half awaken Skitty. May's Skitty. "Skitty!" May exclaims, happily. Skitty comes fully awake when she sees May and jumps into her arms, missing her. She plays on May's lap while Solidad admires her. "I missed you" May says, giggling.

May and everyone else decide to send out their Pokémon, the backyard is pretty big too. So all their Pokémon start playing, while they eat. May finishes eating early, and surprisingly doesn't ask for seconds. It's evening, what should they do now? May looks at all the Pokémon who look very tired from playing, some of them sleeping. Roselia, Bannette, Blaziken, Flygon and Pidgeot seem to be the only ones awake.

* * *

Everyone is done eating, so Caroline goes inside to clean up. "Oh, let me help" Solidad says, walking in with her, along with Harley. _'They are so polite... even Harley'_ May thinks. Max goes over to where all their Pokémon are and plays with some of them, some of them wake from sensing Max, but some of just really heavy sleepers like Skitty.  
May's stomach starts to hurt after a while, she isn't sure what, but it could be the food.

"You okay, May?" Drew asks. "Yea, these stomach aches happen sometimes, not like I'm going to die" May smiles. "I meant..." Drew leans in. "About your father" He says softly. _'He is actually taking an interest in me? and being nice? Wow this is a weird day'_ May thinks to herself. "Yea, it happens all the time" May says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "You sure? Because your playing with your charm bracelet, and when you do that, your lying or nervous" Drew says, gesturing to her charm bracelet. May didn't even notice she was playing with it. May doesn't say anything, as she tries to stop fiddling with her bracelet. Looking away to Max and the Pokémon in defeat she feels Drew's eyes on her.  
"Glad your so concerned about me" May blurts out. Drew slightly blushes but that fades away before May can see it. "Well, you are my friend" Drew says. They both look over where Max and Roselia are getting along.

Drew doesn't notice how close he is to May until May moves her hair behind her ear. But May did notice. She didn't care at a time like this, when she just wanted her father to be here, everything would be perfect. "May..." Drew starts, May looks at him, with her innocent face. "I-I have been thinking... Uhh" Drew stammers, just like May. Making May smirk at how he is acting. She had never seen him nervous or anything like that before. They hear the door open behind them and they both whip their heads around, Drew backing up from May before anyone can see.

"Dad!" May and Max both exclaim happily. Max runs to his dad while May can easily walk over. Drew stands there in silence. After Norman (Their father) stops hugging and notices Drew. "May, is this your contest friend?" Norman asks. "Contest friend?" May asks in a mocking tone. "And yes, I guess you could say Contest friend. This is Drew, Drew this is my father" May introduces. Norman holds out his hand and Drew shakes it respectively, almost like a gentlemen. "Nice to meet you" Drew says. "You too. I heard a lot about you" Norman says. _'He has?'_ Drew thinks. May puts her hands behind her back and starts to play with her bracelet again, she cant resist the urge. Max nudges May and smirks. "Oh, stop it" May whispers to him. Max cant help but giggle so he rushes inside, causing a giant laugh attack everywhere. Norman looks at the door Max just ran into. "I better get that little scamp" Norman says, running inside too.

"He heard a lot about me?" Drew asks. "Wow, May, I guess you cant stop talking about what a awesome Coordinator I am" Drew smirks. May gives a nervous laugh. "Yea, I guess, but don't forget about me, next Grand Festival were in, I'm going to take you down!" May says, playfully to her rival. "That's if you get the ribbons in time" Drew teases.

May changes the subject. "Fine, lets go inside it's getting late." May goes inside, opening the door for Drew, as he follows her to the living room. They see Harley with a ginormous smirk on his face, Drew and May look back at each other, confused. "May, Honey, it's very late, and your mother had the idea of us sleeping over, what do you think?" Harley asks. May tries not to scream, she just nods nervously along with Drew. "Yea... Hahahaha... Great..." They both say.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	2. Truth or Drew-WAIT EGGS? AHHHH!

**Chapter 2  
Truth or Drew- WAIT! EGGS!?**

* * *

May's POV (probably her POV for most of the story)

After sitting on the couch for so long, doing nothing, and fidgeting, my Mom has an idea.

"Why don't you kids go to May's room and set up there, to sleep over for the night?" She sounds so polite. But then I remember something. Before anyone can answer I rush to my room and take every embarrassing thing and toss it in the closet, under the bed or in the Drawer. What if they look for my underwear and bras!? Or my diary and personal things?

Grabbing all my clothes and running to the bathroom across the room to toss it into the hamper, running back to my room and putting my diary under the mattress of my bed. Taking a stuffed animal and stuffing it into the closet, along with a bunch of cards, journals, drawings and pictures along with it. I'll fix it in the morning when they are all gone. I noticed how big my room is, now that I have spaced it out. I grab the door knob and open it, then glancing around the room. Perfect!

Jumping down from the stairs, making a loud **_THUD _**and jumping onto the couch, that nobody is sitting on. "Your hyper today..." Drew mutters, who is on the couch beside me. My mother goes to the hallway, leading us all to my room, even though, I think they can find it themselves. Walking in my room, everyone stands or sits. I have three bean bags, one pink, one green and one blue. Drew goes for the green one-_obviously- _Harley goes for the pink and Solidad and I are stuck choosing who gets the last one. I make the choice by sitting on my bed. They are guest after all. Solidad sits down, without protesting, while I lay down on my bed. Tossing a plush ball up into the air and catching it, over and over and over and over again. The others watch or stare at each other silently.

"So..." I finally say, still tossing it. I try to stay awake, but I'm so tired. Who knew it could be so awkward between us, we always talk, we always travel with each other, and tell each other everything, well I tell Solidad everything.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!?" Harley bursts out. This is a bad idea... Especially when it's HARLEY'S idea.

"NO!" Drew and I yell, in sync. One of us is going to get hurt, when it comes to the questions. Or someone is gonna have to do something to someone else.

"Please!" Solidad says for Harley. So, is she in on this too? Drew and I exchange looks. I suppose he knows what is going on, he usually does, I hate to admit it. I am not playing, I never liked this game. I always picked Truth and it went bad, but it's better then dare. People say that's what makes it "fun".

"You guys will probably dare us to do... _SOMETHING _and embarrass me and Drew" Drew looks at me when I say that, as if he doesn't understand. He gives me a questioning look with mock in his eyes. I pull a face and look back at Solidad and Harley.

"May, your just afraid I'm going to reject you" Drew smirks. I slowly turn my head around.

"Oooohhh..." Harley says, almost sounding like one of those drama queens from the T.V. shows.

"I...DONT... LIKE YOU! YOUR THE LAST PERSON I'D EVER DATE ON EARTH! ARROGANT, SNARKY, ANNOYING, DUMB, JERKY COORDINATOR!" I yell, but I try not to yell so loud, to disturb Max and my parents.

"Dense, oblivious, troubled, girl... May, your so denial" Drew says calmer then I do.

"I'm not playing, I'm going to bed!" I go to bed without bothering to put on my pajamas .

"What about our 'beds'?" Harley asks, air quoting 'beds'. I get up again, walking to my closet, carefully opening the door. Everyone gives me a weird look. I shoved everything in there, it could collapse like an avalanche. I pull out a blanket, with my foot blocking the door from opening. A giant white puffy blanket. I then go back to my bed, under the covers.

"What about our pillows? I am _NOT _letting my precious Drew lay his head on a hard, cold floor" Harley says, playing with Drew's hair. That's just our usual Harley, he says he likes his grassy hair. I look at Solidad who is laying her head on her bean bag. She looks at me like its alright to sleep like that.

"Use the bean bags" I could care less what those two do. Harley gives me a look and Drew does what he is told. I turn off the lamp by my bed, which is so small, but brightening up the room so easily. Harley sits, with the blanket on his lap, while he shares it with Solidad and Drew.

"So that's it? Your all going with that? Your gonna put your head where your a-" I throw my small pillow that sits randomly at the side of my bed at his face.

"Okay, okay, geez!" Harley goes on his side, not facing any of us. At least he isn't laying beside Drew or Solidad, now that would be awkward. They are in a triangle shape. I smile. I miss Ash and Brock, traveling with them along with Max, but these guys aren't so bad either. I curl up in a ball, with my knees to my chest. I go freakishly tiny. But its how I sleep the best for some reason. Like I'm still that little girl who was playing with chalk on the sidewalk, learning how to ride her bike for the first time. I gently smile again. Closing my eyes lightly. I'm happy with them.

Even traveling while Drew annoys the living hell out of me. I am still as good a coordinator as he is, and Harley and Solidad. No matter how many ribbons we've got.

* * *

I wake up earlier then the others. And my room is a mess. We didn't make this mess last night! Why is it like this now, did someone get drunk in the middle of the night and just... do this? Or someone broken in? It's okay that I woke up earlier then them because there's freaking eggs in my bed and I need to scream about it! I rush to the bathroom carrying the eggs and sitting on the floor. Are these guys playing a prank on me!? But they are warm, warmer then someone's forehead when they are very, very sick.

The first egg is red, with a blue, thick, outline of a triangle, fading white at the bottom. This one is freezing. I swear...

One is baby pink, fading to white at the bottom, just like the first one and one crest moon in the middle.

The third one is a pale color fading to blue and pink scale patterns, along the bottom. With a ribbon on the middle, like a contest ribbon, but pink and plain. This one is the warmest.

The last one is the darkest shade of indigo-teal you will ever see. It's almost black, and fades to a dull purple-pink color at the bottom, with no symbol on it like the other ones.

Should I keep them all? I guess there's an explanation. Where do I put them though? Wont they break in my bag... No, they are too hard to break, my back was laying on it... That's probably why my back hurts so much... I get out of the bathroom when Drew is coming out of my room, along with Solidad. They look at me funny, well, I was acting suspicious, by looking around. I hide the eggs behind my back, casually. They look at me, awkwardly.

"Hi" I spit out, cheerfully. "Wait, where's Harley?" I ask sternly.

"Sleeping, duh" Drew answers, annoying!

"Can we really trust him in there?" I sweat drop.

"But he looked like such an angel!" Solidad blurts out. Me and Drew look at her, as she covers her mouth. Drew smirks and I notice myself smirking just like him. "You and Drew look like the same evil child when you smirk" Solidad quickly covers herself. I'll let it go for now. Drew and I exchange looks. But I feel like screaming my head off... Why? The eggs! They almost saw and- why am I so scared about this for some reason?

"Guys..." I start. Maybe I will tell them. "I w-"

"GOOD MORNING!" A cheerful Harley comes out of my room, wearing his Mayley outfit. We all sweat drop but I want to hide in complete shame.

"Ehh... You guys go downstairs, I'll make breakfast" I say, and they do. Why did I say I would cook! I hate cooking! I cant even cook anything but poffins and Pokéblock! I run to my room first and search for a place to put the eggs. My bag of course. I put the three in carefully snug beside each other. I take my bag with me and quickly change my clothes. I hardly wore the "Mayley" outfit anymore. My light blue sundress, with my white, denim jacket over it. Styling my hair down. My hair wasn't like it used to be before. Not split in two parts, resting on my shoulders anymore. It grew a lot, and it just flowed down my back. It became wavy, when I put two braids in last night. I take the braids out, and poof! Wavy! My hair probably went all the way down to just the end of my back. I rush downstairs and see my parents already eating with Drew, Harley and Solidad. I take a pancake off Max's pancake stack. He isn't down yet, but almost every morning, when I took a break from traveling, he would have like; 7 pancakes. Now 6! I ate it off the fork and threw the fork in the sink when I was finished.

"Is she always like that every morning?" Solidad asks, Drew nodding like he is also wondering that while Harley is having a "mom" talk. Noticing I'm rushing to go outside. Before I open the door to the backyard patio, Skitty runs to my feet. I notice the moon pattern on her forehead. I wonder why it's like that. I noticed it before, but for some reason, it seems more familiar to something else that I saw. I pick up Skitty and go outside. It always got damp out here in the morning at this time of the year. It would dry up at Lunch though, so I didn't bother going in the grass to chase Skitty. I threw a disc and she chased it, catching it perfectly. Is that like the first time she ever did that? I keep my bag close to me, I had a bag just like Dawn's. It was blue, like my eyes, but a deeper blue then the dress I'm wearing. When Skitty comes back, she jumps in my arms and I feel something in my bag shaking. The eggs? I ignore it for now and go back inside. But before I open the door, to the kitchen from outside, I hear Drew and Solidad telling Harley something...

"Did you see the eggs this morning?" Solidad's voice...

"Yea. But... How the hell does she have four of them?" Drew's voice trying to sound calm.

"WHAT!? THAT-SH-B- HAS MORE THEN ME!?" Harley's voice... Obviously.

"Harley... She has more then all of us... We all have ONE" Solidad, I hear her and Drew's sweat drop.

"Yea..." Drew murmurs, like he is deep in thought. I lean on the wall beside the door, so they don't see me. I think one of them did though. I feel my bag being tugged on.

"Not now, Skitty" I whisper, trying to keep onto their conversation. But I look down when another tug comes. But Skitty isn't there... I look around for Skitty when the bag zipper zips open itself. One of the egg's pops up so suddenly and floats in front of my face. The plain-ish one with red, pinky, blue scales. Wha? I hear cracks and the egg explodes open with sparkles, leaving the two half's float beside me.

A small person, like a fairy floats in front of me. The person is a girl with a kimono, with the same pattern as the egg. The scale pattern near the bottom, but the top is almost white-baize color. The belt also with the scale pattern. Long, blonde hair with a pink streak running through it. But she looked very sophisticated. She had a braid in, with the pink mixing into it, but with some of her hair hanging down in the front, including her bangs. She smiled sweetly.

"Solidad! I sense a Shugo Chara" One voice I don't recognize says. A wha?

"Me too, Drew!" Another unfamiliar voice.

"Who cares" Harley scoffs.

I run over with Myla floating beside me, without making any sounds of footsteps, away from the door so I can talk to her.

"No offense, but, what are you?" I ask, in my normal tone. A Shugo Chara?

"I'm Myla, your Shugo Chara." She sounds sweet, quiet, but polite. I was right then. So they sensed her.

"But, what are Shugo Charas?' I ask. I hear the door open from the kitchen before she can answer. Is that them? I whip my head around and it is. I don't bother hiding Myla, since they already know. They're shocked faces turn into a grin, even Harley's. They run towards me, and Solidad glomps on my arm. I grew a bit taller, along with Drew, so we are almost the height of Solidad and Harley, but Harley is still freakishly tall. Drew got to the size of Brock, but I'm still 2 inches shorter then Solidad. Pretty much the size of an average teenager I am. I look at them suspiciously. And they give a nervous smile.

* * *

We went out to travel again after saying goodbye to my parents and Max. We stopped in an empty spot and sat on the bench to talk about it.

"Shugo Chara's are born from who or what you want to be, basically from your heart or something... Blah blah blah" I wasn't listening to the rest since they kept repeating themselves as if they don't understand. Character Change, Character Transform, and stuff like that.

"May, listen to what she is saying" Myla's voice says from inside my head. I look at her and she smiles. "Kay! I get it, I get it, I get it!" I interrupt Solidad who is still talking. Myla looks frustrated with me now, her smile fading.

"Ping!" I feel a ribbon appear in my hair, like a contest ribbon, but the pink ends hang down to where my hair ends. I feel a polite feeling inside of me, but a graceful, peaceful feeling too.

"Well, May, it's not like your a good coordinator, so you might as well listen to this because you obviously don't know the rules to Shugo Chara or Contest" Drew remarks, smirking. I turn into a giant devil on fire, as it feels like. I open my mouth to say something but I can't control what's coming out of it.

"RULES!? RULES!? AND ALSO I AM JUST AS GOOD AS A COORDINATOR LIKE YOU ARE! NO, MAYBE, I'M A BETTER COORDINATOR THEN YOU ARE! MAYBE EVEN THE BEST THEN SOLIDAD, HARLEY AND YOU! MOSTLY YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO "STYLE" WHEN IT COMES TO CONTEST! AND SECOND OF ALL! IF YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT SHUGO CHARA'S HOW ABOUT YOU STOP MAKING SOLIDAD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AND EXPLAIN IT FOR ME!" Everything out of my mouth comes out a bit too fast and competitive. I feel everything go dark and then daylight again, like when the power goes off in your house. But I couldn't see ANYTHING

"Ping!" The ribbon disappears and I am free to say and do whatever I want. But it was kind of fun yelling at Drew.

"She Chara Changed..." Drew says, sounding defeated. I giggle and smile at him, but not in a nice, polite, smile like Myla.

"So... you want to be a competitive brat?" Harley asks, in his rude tone.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS PICKING ON ME TODAY!?" I complain.

"I bet her egg was born because she wants to be the best coordinator, but very polite. But... Just competitive when someone says something" Solidad assumes. I give Drew an evil glare and nod at Solidad. Though, I don't know what I want to be. I see Solidad and Drew get accompanied by two other Shugo Charas. The two of them go up to Myla and they start playing.

"You know, Myla looks a lot like the Pokémon; Milotic" Solidad points out. We nod in agreement as we watch the Shugo Charas play.

"Hey, where's Harley's Shugo Chara?" I ask.

"It's still in it's egg" Harley sighs, sounding serious. That reminds me about my other egg. The freezing cold one in my bag. I take it out. The red with a blue triangle outline. Drew looks a bit too amazed, Solidad just looks happy to see it.

"But it's freezing cold" I sigh. Drew takes the egg and he seems even more shocked, while he holds it I take out the other two. He passes it to Solidad, and Harley doesn't feel like holding it. "This isn't hot potato" I say. It is a freezing cold egg, after all.

"Hi, I'm Glace" A soft voice says from behind me. The voice I heard before, talking to Solidad. Her Shugo Chara I'm guessing. I turn around and see Grace introducing herself to Myla and me. She has medium blue hair, like my bag. The ends of her hair go to a darker blue. She had two small braids from the front pieces of her hair, and going to the back of her head to connect. But she had more front hair that went just behind the hair that was braided, it hung down, laying upon her shoulders, while the rest of her hair laid on her back. She wore indigo socks, white and blue checkered with a white ribbon at the top of each sock, that went up just below her knees and white flats. A light blue dress, but not as light as the one I'm wearing, and the waist part has streamers wrapped around it then a sloppy bow tied to the side. The skirt part of the dress went a bit lower in the back and higher in the front. While more streamers were wrapped about her thighs, but hardly noticeable. The top part of the dress was simple, thin straps, and the on the back she had a diamond shaped hole, showing her bare back, but her hair was covering most of it. For the last touch, a snowflake beaded necklace and a almost a giant snowflake pin on her head.

"I'm Chest" Drew's Character greets me, in this chill-flirtish-jock-smug accent-voice thing... He had brown, messy hair, with bangs that were in his eyes, he flicks away, just like what Drew does. Wearing a green sweater, with a plain white t-shirt underneath. Shorts that went below the knees, that were the color of denim, with his hands in the pant pockets, even though they looked like the shorts you wear for a basket ball team uniform. His skin was also tanned, with red sneakers, that didn't really match the outfit.

Myla floated by my side, staring at the three eggs. "Just asking... _where exactly _did the eggs come from?" I ask. They all sweat drop, including Myla. "And how do Drew and Harley have one if they are boys?" The drop moves father.

"May, weren't you listening?" Myla scolds me with a disappointed look.

"Noooo...?"

"Classic May" Solidad giggles.

"The eggs were born from your heart, it doesn't come out of... THERE" Drew explains.

"So I have four hearts or something?, I'm still surprised you have a heart" Drew gives himself a face palm. I hold back the smiles and giggles, and Solidad does too.

Drew ignores the last thing I said, and talks sarcastically, "Sure, you have four hearts" He gives up. I look back down at the eggs, being serious again. That one without a symbol is pretty spooky. Myla goes up to the triangle one and puts her hand on it. Jumping and almost gasping from the coldness of it, like it almost froze her palm. Then moving that hand onto the pink moon egg and her other on the spooky egg. She smiles at the moon egg then looks at me. "It seems like this one is going to hatch next, but still not any time now" Her glance goes back to the freezing cold egg, then the spooky egg.  
"That triangle one is freezing though" Myla says, concerned, without saying anything about the spooky egg, but it looked like she was about to. I look at up Drew and Solidad, who were standing from the bench, while Harley was getting mad and teased by Glace and Chest. Drew looks shocked, and worried.

"Do you know something Drew?" I ask a bit too accusingly. Solidad looks at Drew, questioning too.

"No, why would I know about something."

"I think you might" I tease, Myla giggling a bit, but I don't think its because Drew's face is turning red, and he looks a bit nervous. But that look is priceless!

"I don't! Besides! That egg might be cold because your not believing in yourself or the desire that egg was born from."

*PING!*  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Oh great... The was really no reason for a Chara Change! I hear Myla giggle.  
"LIKEYOUKNOWANYTHINGABOUTMYEGGSBECAUSEYOUONLYHAVEONEHATCHEDANDITPROBABLYWASNTEVENTHESAMEASTHISONE!" I take a deep breath and manage to stop myself from talking.

"WHERES THE BUCKET! HARLEY!" Solidad calls, but when she looks over, Harley has the bucket stuck over his head. Solidad runs over, pulling the bucket off his head, while Harley screams in agony. I have an evil grin on my face and my eyes turn to a glowing red.

"ANDHOWISITSUPPOSETOHATCHIFIDONTKNOWWHATITSBORNFROMIFIKNEWITMIGHT!" *ping!* Drew looks frightened by me. I mean, I am too! I am freaking out now!k duasfwafnas;f se;fnwo! He was on the bench while I was leaning over him a bit too close and yelling in his face. I get up right away, wish a flash.

"MYLA!" I pout. Myla opens her mouth to answer why she did that, until I hear something behind me. We all turn and the moon egg was on the floor. Bouncing, but like it was controlling itself.

"Wha?" Drew blurts out. I mature myself, getting ready for it to hatch. But it stops bouncing. Huh? I go over to pick it up. Solidad comes back. dragging Harley by his bucket head.

"Okay, Harley, make room for May" Solidad pats the bucket.

"WHAT! EW NO!" Harley and I both whine. The egg in my hand wiggles again. I poke it and it stops. Really? "I'm not even in a Chara change anymore"  
"Oh" Solidad sighs bitterly. "I never got to put the bucket over your head, last time it was Drew"

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the long wait! This is no longer a one shot, and just became a cross over! C:**

**And everything will be a shock, probably after most of May's characters hatch. And maybe some dramatic things... Maybe a love triangle... Probably not! XD**


	3. Get your facts straight, HARLEY!

**Chapter 3**

**Get your facts straight, HARLEY!**

* * *

We got away from the benches and now we are in the middle of the forest. I hate beng in the forest! And that moon egg keeps bouncing out of my bag on its own, I'm scared it's going to get lost! Myla said it wouldnt hatch for a while, but how come it keeps bouncing out of the bag one its own then?

_'Because it has it's own way of doing things'_ I get startled by a voice in my head. It wasn't me. Wasn't my voice. Myla isn't it? She's the only one who can do that... _'What do you mean by that?'_ I ask in my head, I look at Myla who floats beside me while we walk.  
_'I think the egg is a more playful side of you that you want to express. The opposite of me. You want to be responsible, mature, and a good coordinator who is serious in training and competing. That's why when we Chara Change you freak out at Drew or anyone who doubts you. But that moon egg might just be playful, friendlier, who isn't that serious in contest and can chill out if they are panicking about not getting enough ribbons... But still a desire to be the best coordinator, but isn't as strict in training, and is a more fair sport then me and you'_ She giggles at the last thing she said. Maybe she is right. The complete opposite of Myla... But I am going to explode... My face gets hot and I feel is getting red. I stop and whimper. The others in front of me also stop, looking back at me, confused.  
And why is it so hot in this forest!? I had to take off my jacket, before I start to smell. Stupid forest, I even see Solidad's hair frizzing a bit.

"What's wrong, May?" Solidad asks.

"I CANT TAKE IT! I HATE THIS FOREST, I WANT OUT!" I yell, the forest feels like it's echoing.

"May, sh..." Harley comes and puts his arm over me, trying to comfort me. That's kind of sweet of him. Maybe he isn't that bad. "You might wake up Celebi" He ends. !

"CELEBI DOESN'T LIVE IN THIS FOREST, IDIOT! IT'S FOUND IN THE ILEX FOREST!" I raise my voice, slapping his arm off me.

"Someone had a lot of vitamins today" Drew says, teasingly.

"You shut up" I make a bitter face at him, and he chuckles.

"Okay, guys, calm down. Stop picking on May" Solidad defends me.

"Kinda hard not to, sweetie" Harley chuckles along with Drew. Solidad blushes for one moment and goes back to angry. Myla and I look at each other.

"Your such a jerk!" Solidad tries to keep her voice poised and strict, keeping away from kind. Harley stops chuckling but Drew keeps laughing.

"Drew!" I yell, giving him a glare and he stops right away.

"Princess!" Drew teases.

"I am not a Princess, how am I a Princess!?"

"'_I want out!'" _Drew teases in his best voice of me, which really sucks. He sounds like Max when he was 3 years old and didn't get this stupid dinosaur toy. Also stomping his feet in a bratty way, another attempt to mock me.

"Like you aren't arrogant!"

"I'm not a bad coord-" He stops when he hears the *Ping!* knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"DONT SAY ANOTHER WORD!" I yell, well... Myla yells.

"Let May fight her own battles!" Chest says, coming out from behind Drew. *Ping!*

"WHAT!? I AM HER GUARDIAN CHARACTER, I AM JUST DEFENDING HER AGAINST YOUR JERK-FACE OWNER!" Myla yells, not sounding herself.

"PSST!" Chest chuckles. Flicking his hair out of his face, "LIKE MY OWNER IS A JERK-FACE, MAY IS VIOLENT JUST LIKE YOU! YOU WERE JUST BORN BECAUSE OF MAY BEING A WANNABE! A COMPETITIVE, BRATTY, COORDINATOR CHARACTER!"

"WELL WHAT DESIRE ARE YOU BORN FROM THEN!?"

"I AM BO-" Drew stops yelling for a second and covers his mouth and whispers fiercely in his ear, but I don't know what he is saying. By his facial expression it doesn't look like he is threatening or saying something bad or mean to him.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER!" I hear Solidad yell.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A TASTE IN STYLE!" Harley argues back.

"YEA... YOU HAVE STYLE!" Solidad says, sarcastically, but still sounding angry.

"YUP! BETTER THEN YOU, AT LEAST!" Solidad rolls her eyes furiously.

"OHH... YOU REALLY WANNA GO THERE?"

"JUST DID! SWEETIE!" Solidad goes red again. "AND WITH THAT HAIR OF YOURS! NUH-UH! THATS SUCH A FASHION DONT!"

"OH, QUIET!" Solidad lowers her voice a bit.

"Guys, please stop fighting, your disturbing the Pokémon" Glace says, worried.

"Fine... May, lets go" Solidad says, interrupting me and Drew yelling at each other, and our Charas. I shoot a glance back at Drew, who looks pretty satisfied about the fight, smiles back, arrogantly at me. I walk after Solidad, noticing Myla stays back for a moment, along with Glace. I keep walking, trying to look emotionless. "Chest, I-" Myla starts.  
"Myla." I call her over, she sighs and comes over. I feel bad now... Why... How did this fight happen. It's my fault, but what's done is done. I'm sure we wont stay mad for long. This happened before and everything and everyone healed by themselves.  
"Glace." Solidad calls.  
"Sorry" I hear Glace say to Chest. The two boys stay back there, and stare at us. They go to the other pathway, there were two and we didn't know where to go anyway. Lets see who gets out.

* * *

I sit on a rock while Solidad pastes, with a concentrated look on her face while examining the map. I take off my jacket and stuff it in my bag, I am almost sweating. I let Myla sit on my shoulder, right by my ear.

"Sorry, Myla" I say a bit ashamed. She smiles, sweetly again.  
"It's okay, May. Sometimes we need to burst out and yell for a while. Sometimes we need to cry to get all those feelings out that you've been holding in for so long before you explode like that." Glace nods and smiles too. "And saying sorry is showing maturity. And we didn't even Chara Change"  
"But it still feels like that fight was all my fault"  
"No... It was nobody's fault." Glace says, before Myla can, like they were both thinking the same thing. "Drew and Harley can get a bit annoying, especially Chest"  
"They are boys, what do you expect, we mature faster" Solidad comments, still concentrating and keeping her eyes on the map. Her mouth is slightly open like she is saying something to herself, like she found a way out.  
I slap my bare arm when I feel a bug on me. A mosquito. I reach into my bag for the same jacket I just put in there, the white one I had on earlier this morning. I check the eggs again, to see if the moon egg is still there. It probably is, or the bag wouldn't be closed.

"WAAHH!?" I scream, ANYONE in the forest can probably hear me right now. Maybe even up to space. Solidad's concentration breaks, she looks at me along with Glace. Myla looks where I am looking, who is still sitting on my shoulder.

"WAAAHHH!?" She screams almost louder then me, I think my ear exploded. Maybe even the heavens can hear it.

"What's wrong?" Solidad finally asks.  
"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the... The moon egg is gone!" I start running around, waving my arms in the air, like I'm signalling the egg to come back, with Glace doing the same thing. Screaming my head off. Myla and Solidad sweat drop. Solidad grabs a hold of me and I stop screaming.

"May. Were gonna find it" Solidad sounds calm, but also chilled out.  
"How are you not panicking!?"  
"Because this happened with Glace before"  
"IT DID!?" Glace butts in. Solidad and I laugh while Glace looks a bit shocked and angered. The frizz of Solidad's hair is pretty much gone now.

"Yup. It happened in the winter, when we all just started to travel together. You were the first born out of everyone. That time when we went ice skating, you kept coming out of the bag. It was worse since May was a bad figure skater and almost fell on you, or her skates would almost cut the egg open. You started to skate too, and made me look stupid for panicking, since they couldn't see you. I went around the ice rink clumsily trying to catch you, and then you bounced out and ran away from me. When I finally caught you, everyone thought I was a weird-o. You remember that, right May?" I nod, and giggle.

"So, Glace loved to skate? What was she born from?" I ask.  
"I guess she was born from me wanting to be graceful, or good at dancing and ice skating. And to be intelligent, but Glace wont tell me what the true reason is. I just assumed it since she acts smart, and she is pretty good at dancing"  
Glace giggles along with Myla, then I start to giggle.

"Lets just go find the moon egg already" I say, running after Myla and Glace, who seem to be taking the lead, they can probably sense her.

"Solidaaadd..." I complain, slowly walking behind her. "I'm hungry"  
"Get some food out of the bag" She says, still following the two exhausted Shugo Charas. I look in the bag as we walk.  
"HAAAAAAA!?" I scream again. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD IN HERE! THOSE TWO EVIL DEVILS MUST HAVE TAKEN IT!" I crush my bag up and bite it, before I scream again. I almost cry, the fight, the egg is missing, no food, were lost in a forest! Solidad shrugs and keeps walking. I keep my head down, while Myla tries to comfort me.  
"Stop being a baby" Myla teases. Is that like the first time she ever said anything like that, or is she spending too much time with Drew or Chest? Glace giggles. I feel something in my stomach when she said the word 'baby'. Like that feeling when Myla was about to hatch or when the Moon egg was bouncing. Myla looks at me like she sensed something, but that feeling in my stomach is gone now. A different feeling replaced it.  
"IM SO HUNGRY!" I pout again.  
"Me too, why cant we just go find the boys and everyone can be friends again" Glace says.  
"No, I am not crawling back to them" Solidad says.  
"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" I pout again.  
"ME TOO!" Glace pouts with me. Glace and Myla stop leading the way, and now it's Solidad's turn to whine. Wait, why were we even following them in the first place? Oh yea, the egg, MY EGG, MY MOON EGG! The hunger is getting to me. I almost yell Drew's name to find him but I cover my mouth.

"IDIOTS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yell, running and waving my arms in the air. "I WANT MY FOOD BEFORE I TAKE YOUR HAIR SAMPLE, CLONE YOU, AND MAKE THEM PARTICIPATE IN CONTEST FOR YOU, AND LOCK YOU IN A ROOM, SO YOU CAN NEVER ENTER A CONTEST AGAIN! I JUST WANT MY FOOD!" Tears from my eyes almost come out. This is so unlike me, but my stomach hurts and I just cant help it.

"Uhh... May" Solidad starts, staring at me, like Beedrill are behind me, but we would hear buzzing. "What?" I whine.  
"I think... they heard you" And I thought this was going to be something important! "I WANT MY FOOD AND YOUR COMING EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BY THE THROAT, I DONT CARE! YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I DONT HAVE ANY FOOD" I turn into fire, and my eyes are red, the color of blood. She sweat drops and I learn over her.  
"okay" a high voice leaps out of her. She holds onto my foot and I drag her, mercilessly, to the boys, which I can't seem to find. "DREW, HARLEY, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME MY FOOD!" It echoes through the forest, and they must be stupid if they can't hear that. I see someone walking around in the forest.

"DREW!" I yell, running towards him, with Solidad knocked off my foot. I grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT EAT ALL TH-" It's not Drew. Oppsie... It was a younger boy, with green hair just like Drew, But his height was different, by a lot, how did I not notice this? This guy was like 5 years old! Me and Drew were 15, and the average size of teenagers when he looks 3 feet tall! I must be getting delusional. I see tears well up in his eyes, not by me shaking him, but how I startled him. But I see he has a Pokéball on him. 3, actually.

"Uhh... sorry!" I run off with Solidad dragging behind, I feel bad for leaving the kid there, but I'm not good with kids. I can't calm kids down like Drew when they are about to cry. Solidad wasn't very good with them either, but at least she was better then me. I remember when Drew and I were younger, when I was still traveling with Ash and Brock, and we ran into a little girl, who couldn't find her parents in a crowded city. I can't quite recall it, Maybe it was a Pokémon contest. She started crying, while everyone else ignored her, or just stared at her without doing anything. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to help, and when I tried to calm her down she kept crying and I couldn't get through to her. That's when Drew saw me, he came over to help, with a snarky remark, obviously, and the kid calmed down so fast. I assumed she had a crush on Drew though. Drew held her hand to find her parents, though she was 4 years old or something, she stuck out her tongue at me. I didn't know how to react so I had a laugh attack and I looked like a maniac. And when I preformed with Beautifly on stage, I slipped four times in a row, and I still couldn't help but laugh. I could hardly command Beautifly, but the contest went well during the battling part. Drew and I eventually found her parents after I was done. Good, because I couldn't stay alone with the devil while Drew took his turn. I'm pretty sure, she planted a kiss on his cheek, which would be even more funny. He was like 9 years older then her.

I use my super smell to find any food near by, in fact, I think I smell the snacks I made the longer we run. "DREW!" I yell. Dang it! I forgot to check for Harley, they will think I like Drew even more now! Then Harley will embarrass me, but it's too late, I see Harley and Drew up ahead. Drew and Harley look frightened to see me. Well, I would too, they know when I'm hungry I basically go on a psychological rampage. I was about to hurt one of them, especially Drew, until I stop. There's not enough time to hurt them. I snatch a sandwich from Harley's grasp and take Drew's water bottle out of his hand. I almost drink out of it, until I raise it up in the air so our lips weren't sharing an "indirect-kiss". Then eating Harley's sandwich, stuffing it in my mouth with one whole motion and swallow it. I collapse on the rock Drew is sitting on beside him. Good thing this rock is pretty big.

"You know I back-wash right?" Drew smirks. I sit up and want to puke and he laughs at my reaction. "Just kidding" I glare at him for making me almost throw up, but I would have threw up on him anyway. Well, I guess it wouldn't matter since I'm starving and thirsty. I'm too tired to go on!" I whine. I almost forgot about the moon egg.  
"WAIT! WHERES THE MOON EGG!?" I blurt out, panicking, getting up and feeling energetic.  
"Right here" Drew says, from behind me, making me jump, he is so close. I turn on my heal and he is holding up the moon egg. I'm so happy I actually hug him, and take the moon egg. "THANK YOU!" Why am I so happy? Of course I am happy I got it back but I'm not acting myself today! I then remember something else.

"Solidad" I say, firmly. She looks at me, a bit nervous, after talking to Harley and giggling. I know they were talking about us, that's the look they always have then they do. "That day we went to the pool (Chapter 1), you wanted to tell me something" I remember. And Drew also wanted to tell me something.  
"I said it can wait" She teases. "Bu-" I start, I stop when Harley starts grinning like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" I ask. He shakes his head and almost bursts out laughing. I look at Drew who is in front of me now, but with his back turned, he looks at me too.

"Dr-" I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, from my jacket, putting the moon egg back in the bag, the item in my hand has been replaced with a phone.  
"Hello-?" Everyone looks at me, like they know who is on the other line.

"MAY!" A scream through the phone, I yank my phone away from the deafening scream. "Brianna?" I ask.

* * *

After trying to hang up on the phone from Brianna, Drew gets frustrated by me talking on the phone, ever since we got out of the stupid forest, he snaps my phone shut.

"That wasn't very nice" I shoot a face at him. "But thank you... I think" He nods.  
"Don't mention it" He says, smug.  
"I wont ever say that again now" I hate when he talks smug. It annoys me so much I wanna hit him across the face!  
"Anyway, I bet you can't turn out Brianna when she meets us at the Hotel were gonna stay in next" I tease.  
"She's better then you"  
"HEY!"  
"Would you two knock it off, we just got out of woods and were going to a hotel now" Solidad buts in. Yup, Rustboro city, here we are. And in two days were going to Dewford by ship. I guess we will be staying at the hotel for a while.

We checked into the hotel room but there aren't any rooms left. I sigh. What now?  
"May?" I hear a peppy, girlish voice from behind. "Brianna" I say happily, accepting her hug. Brianna looks so different. It's been too long. She grew to almost the same height as me, just a bit shorter, and her red-pinky hair grew down to her waist, and her eyes look more emerald green now, like Drew's. Her bangs were longer, and they hung separately on both sides of her hair. Her hair right now was styled like Glace's. She was wearing denim, paint splatter shorts and a pink and black ruffled, cute, dress that goes above her knees. But I doubt she can see 'them' (Shugo Charas), since she hasn't noticed them yet, while Myla was hanging by my side the whole time, unless she's oblivious. I bet her egg will hatch soon, I smile.

"Are you staying at this hotel?" She asks, her old excited, peppy self, which is what I love about one of my bestest friend. I shake my head sadly. "They were all taken". I look at Drew, who is behind Brianna, like he is going to surprise her, but also giving me a look. I don't know what kind of look that is, but it looks smug and daring. But not because he might scare Brianna. I cant help but giggle at Drew now. The movements he is making. Creeping up, squatted, his arms in the air and his hands opening and closing like Krabby's claws. I burst out laughing and choking on air, and Drew seems amused by this. Brianna gives me a weird look.  
"Boo" Drew whispers in her ear. Brianna gasps a bit and turns around. Drew must like to scare people. She and Drew talk for a bit, while Myla floats on my shoulder.

"May" Myla starts, not like Brianna can hear her but she is whispering. I nod, like 'yea, what is it?'. "The moon egg is missing again"  
"GYAAHH!" I blurt out and everyone looks at me. I whisper to Solidad who whispers to Harley, who kicks Drew's butt, and tells him. "The moon egg is gone again." Everyone gives me the 'oh-great-again?-at-a-time-like-this!?' look. Brianna looks at me, then Drew, Solidad and Harley.  
"Ill be right bac-" I see the moon egg behind Brianna. It starts to bounce away and I slip on the ground from going past Brianna and trying to get the egg but failing. "OH, COME ON!" Drew seems amused by this, a lot, along with Harley, with Solidad who looks concerned about chasing the egg around the hotel. I shoot another glare at Drew, he was making me laugh, then going to laughing at ME.  
"Gotta go!" I yell, running out the door, where the egg snuck out. I look both ways, I see it, too many people are walking by though. I push through people, they don't mind, it's too crowded, so they assume it's someone else, there are ALOT of people taller then me. I know I'm not the perfect size for a teenager, I am only 2 inches shorter then Drew! Ugh! I'm starting to get scared out here now, when I get to a different part of the city. The egg wandered in this ally way. I then hear a voice in my mind.

"STOP BEING A BABY! YOUR SUCH A SCAREDY-CAT! JUST GO IN!" But it wasn't me, wasn't Myla either. A different voice. "If you don't built up the courage, when I hatch I will tell Drew all your embarrassing secrets" I wince, that just hit a bone. But who is that voice. It said hatched, it must be one of the eggs. I shrug it off and walk in there. I walk past a shadow, and the shadow walks towards me. I shiver, from the cold and what's ahead of me. It's just an old man... Nothing scary. I always thought old people were cute, I could calm them down better, since they thought I was a "sweetheart". Drew is the complete opposite. Old people get mad at him a lot for some reason. Like how old ladies always lecture him about his hair color. Yet they don't lecture Solidad or Harley. They love Harley's cookies, and Solidad's sweetness, and how charming her Pokémon are, and how much contest she wins. They watch a lot of contest T.V. Kids hated me. The man says nothing but holds out his hand, opening it with some kind of charm. I was expecting the egg, but okay. It was a Lock. I stare down at the Lock and when I look up the man was gone. The lock was a metallic gold, with four hearts made out pure diamonds (I assume), on each side of the square lock, with the points of the heart pointing towards the middle, connecting them all together. I put it in my bag for now. Keep searching for the egg. I can't forget what just happened. It was so random, a bit creepy, sudden, why would he just give it to me?

I finally find the egg. "May..." Myla starts, in a frightened voice. I look at her as I pick up the egg from the floor. She points to behind me and 7 black eggs with Xs on them are behind me. They charge at me but I jump away, accidently slamming my back into the wall. I let out a sigh from my back, and the air being pushed out of me.  
"What are those!?" I ask Myla.  
"They are X eggs, didn't you hear at least one word Solidad said when she was explaining everything?" Myla asks, dodging an X egg, it's easier for her since she is the size of a fairy. She moves swiftly through the air. I then remember something, when I duck my head after an egg tries to hit me. Character Transform! How did it go again? Myla seems to know what I'm thinking, and I can't control myself now.

"My Heart, Unlock!" Myla goes in her egg, and I feel the egg enter into my heart. A bright light surrounds me, and I feel like I'm blinded. I feel tingles up my body. I look down at what I'm wearing, a new outfit. Almost like Mylas. My brown hair flows, and I feel it loosen and flow. The two pieces of my front hair get braided and tied to the back. I feel earrings being put in (I already have piercings), probably ones that match Milotic's tail. I felt knee-high socks being put on me, they were blue, and the stop part has a bit of a scale pattern with only pink in it. I have shorts that were the color of Milotic's skin. I then had a blue top, with a ribbon in the middle of the V-neck, a white ribbon, that was a bit too big, but at least it wasn't that big. It was about the size of a size 7 girl's shoe. The sleeves hung down, not starting from my shoulders, and went very, very loose and flowing at the ends of the sleeves. We could fit two and a half Eevees at the ends of the sleeves. It went into a scaly pattern at the ends of the sleeves, pink and blue. My blue top flowed with my hair, and I feel a white hat get placed on my head, with a bow to match the top and add some pink. Yes a pink bow like the one I chara change with. (It was the same style of the hat in Amulet Spade). My hair front hair hands from the hat, and so does the hair from the back of my head. I still have the lock necklace around my neck. It was turning to a blue-pink color, then turning purple.  
"Character Transformation: Mystical Waters!" (Sorry I'm bad with names x.x)

"But what do I do!?" I panic. I feel something being placed in my hand. It's a fan of scales. What's this for? _Really? Just try flapping it around! _I hear Myla's voice in my head. I do so, scales forming in mid air and floating around me. The X-eggs come back around, in different ways. I picture the scales protecting me, then attacking the eggs, right here, right now. But I can't break the eggs, they come from someone's heart. The scales make a shield around me, it seems like I'm in the middle of a mid-way blooming flower. _May! _I hear Myla, but I'm too in awe to respond. I feel her taking control of me, almost like a chara change. My hands go to the Lock that is hanging from my neck.  
"Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!" Blue and pink hearts shoot from the block, and the hands that were forming a heart in front of the lock. My hands, My lock. Shooting blasting hearts at the three eggs. I feel cold. The eggs turn white, and they rush off back into the sky. To their owners? They are heart eggs after all.  
*Ping!* I'm out of the transformation clothes.

"Wow" I hear someone behind me. Brianna?

BRIANNA!?

* * *

**End of chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger! xD I just had to end it, I was going to end it right before May's transformation but I decided to be nice cx**


End file.
